Late Night Movie
by itsjustastory
Summary: Eli comes over to Clare's to watch a 3D Movie. No rules, no parents. Who knows what will happen? Possibly a two-shot. -STILL WORKING ON-


Clare's forehead touched the glass in front of her softly. The coldness from it numbing her mind, making her forget her surroundings only focusing on the small specks of white snow that swayed gently to the ground. It was different now. Her parents had decided to let her stay in the house while they visited back and forth. It was quite, something the house hadn't been for a while now and to stand there and watch the snow fall. The only sound filling the room being your light breathing. Was simply, amazing but the quietness was soon interrupted by the noise of muffled sounded music. _Eli _she thought as her eyes followed the snow-flakes down as they softly landed on the hood of Morty. The music stopped as the driver's side door opened and out stepped Eli carrying something in his hand she couldn't fully make out and a small smile on his face.

She made her way to the small full length mirror that stood next to her closet and stood in front of it, making sure her honey brown curls hung slightly in her eyes just the way Eli liked it. With a small wink to herself and a knock on her front door she happily skipped down the staircase to open the door for her boyfriend.

Clare's eyes went wide. Not with the sight of her boyfriend but the sight of her boyfriend with a single white rose. All she knew they had planned for tonight was to watch a few movies while cuddling up on the couch. But that's Eli for you. Always doing the sweetest things at the most unexpected times. She took the rose in her hand, bringing it up it to her face. The small drops of melted snow tickled her nose as she took in the sweet smell of it. A smile slowly rising on her face.

"Eli" She said, her eyes coming up from the rose to him. "This is so sweet" She told him. Eli gave a small shrug "Just you know, thought that it would make you smile." Eli's voice was lower then usual, his eyes, daring. This side of Eli always scared her, but not in the way you would think. It was a good scared, a scared that made her question everything. Even her religion.

Clare's eyes lingered on her boyfriend as her mind wondered finally realizing that they were still at the door and he was probably freezing outside. "Do you plan on letting me turn into a popsicle or...?" Eli's voice trailed as he practically read her mind. She opened her month to say something but closed it shortly after just letting a small smile make it's way onto her face. Clare move her body over, making it wide enough for Eli to come in past her which he did, a smirk on his face making sure their shoulders touched each others.

Nothing could explain the feeling Clare got when Eli and her touched. Clothed or not, the feeling of his presents near her was enough to make her blush and squirm of being between that odd feeling of comfortable and uncomfortable. Clare walked into the kitchen to put the sweet rose Eli had brought her in some water. "Want anything?" Clare didn't talk loud, by the feeling of Eli's eyes on her. She knew he was close and could hear every word. "The usual" Eli's voice sounded as if it was right in her ear, even though it was across the room. The way he made her feel sometimes.

After attending to the rose Clare got started on the "Usual" which, when they were watching a movie was nothing but popcorn and sodas. "I'll get the drinks" Eli let her know as she fumbled with the plastic covering the popcorn bag. Once she succeeded she place the bag in the microwave and set the time.

Eli had made his way into the living room with the drinks and possibly would be setting up the DVD player. She decided since she had to wait a few minutes for the popcorn, why not see what movie their watching? She knew it would be something filled with blood since it was Eli's pick this week. Clare wasn't a big fan of scary movies and sure maybe they gave her nightmares most of the time. But, just that one hour of Eli's arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest. It was worth everything.

"So, what's the pick this time Eli?" Clare said letting herself sit on the arm of her small couch. Eli was sitting on the floor Indian style setting up the DVD player just as she thought. He looked so adorable as his face was cover in confusion. Their DVD player always loved to play tricks on them. Eli's head turned back to look at Clare, her voice reaching his ears. "My Bloody Valentine 3D" Eli's smirk hardly left his lips as he pulled out two pairs of 3D glasses that came inside the case of the DVD. _Oh yay. _Clare thought to herself. She was just now starting to be kind of okay with horror movies and he hits her with a 3D one? Typical.

"Great" Clare said, the sound of sarcasm ringing in the air along with the beeping noise coming from the microwave. Eli scoffed and finally got the DVD to work by time she came back into the room with a bowl full of popcorn. Eli flopped his body down on the small couch, open arms waiting for Clare while she turned off the lights only leaving a small lamp on giving them dim light.

They both got comfortable as the opening credit began to role. They were snuggled up with the popcorn sitting on their legs that were beside each other. 3D glasses on and for Clare a small smile and blush on her face with for Eli a smirk.

Clare's eyes were on the screen but her mind wandered. The constant feel of Eli's fingers running up and down her arm distracted her. She didn't know if he was meaning to do that knowing if he didn't she'd have nightmares later on that night but she knew he didn't want him to stop. The glowing smile on her face showed that.

She, unfortunately snapped back to reality just as the killer in the movie threw his pick axe at the screen. The 3D glasses kicking in making her jump. Eli's soft laugh filled the room as she felt his eyes on her "It's just a movie Clare" He told her, she heard those words a lot. "A 3D movie" She corrected him, his grip tightened around her. Her eyes met his. "If you want me to turn it off, just say so" Eli told her. She knew he was her rock, her protector and she shook her head. "It's fine. As long as I have you" Her lips curved into a smile as she talked and watched as his formed that familiar smirk of his.


End file.
